The Darkest Star
by Honey G
Summary: Bellatrix sabia que, mesmo que tivesse chance de mudar sua vida, faria tudo errado de novo. 1º LUGAR no III Challenge de Bellatrix Black no 6v, mestrado por Isabella.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nome do autor:** Honey G_  
_**Título:** The Darkest Star_  
_**Ship/persongens: **Sirius/Bellatrix_  
_**Gênero: **Angst / Drama / Song-fic_  
_**Classificação:** T_  
_**Formato:** Long-fic_  
_**Observação:** Fic PARCIALMENTE betada. Sinto muitíssimo. Espero que esteja boa mesmo assim._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo UM**

_**Things could be so different now**  
As coisas podiam ser tão diferentes agora  
**It used to be so civilised**  
Costumava ser tudo tão civilizado  
**You will always wonder how**  
Você vai sempre se perguntar  
**It could have been if you'd only lied**  
Como teria sido se tivesse apenas mentido_

_**– Policy of Truth, Depeche Mode.**_

Se houvesse qualquer feitiço em que ela pudesse prever o futuro, talvez suas escolhas não teriam sido as mesmas. Mas a vida não era assim, o máximo que se conseguia era rever o passado com legilimência, e não havia feitiços para ressucitar os mortos… vira-tempo seria uma solução, mas Bellatrix sabia que, mesmo que tivesse chance, faria tudo errado de novo. Afinal, estamos falando da Srta. Bella.

Seus familiares estão mortos, seus pais estão mortos, e tudo o que ela tem é um grande _buraco_ _negro_ consumindo sua beleza e sanidade. Porque não há mais para quem viver, não há mais propósito. Aquela criança não vingou, não era para vingar, _não ia dar certo, não ia_. E sacudindo a cabeça com força, os cabelos desgrenhados indo de um lado para o outro, Bellatrix tentava afastar a nostalgia de um passado que nunca existira.

Um passado que transformaria seu presente em algo totalmente diferente da cena atual. Ela não estaria sentada no chão gelado de pedra de uma cela em Azkaban, estaria sentada numa poltrona confortável, observando o mais puro dos Black brincar com vassouras de brinquedo, esperando o papai chegar. Mas Bellatrix não era maternal, não seria uma boa esposa e, se dependessem de seu talento culinário, todos morreriam de fome.

Na verdade, ela _estava_ morrendo de fome. E como se não bastasse o desgaste físico da prisão, a magreza, a perturbação, a falta de luz e calor, ainda existiam aqueles dementadores malditos para sugar toda e qualquer mísera lembrança feliz: um tombo, sorvete de chocolate, pôr-do-sol. Os momentos felizes de Bellatrix se transformaram com o tempo em obsessão, desespero, por não ter aproveitado e sorvido cada segundinho, cada gesto, tudo dele. Sirius. Se ao menos ela pudesse voltar no tempo, poderia ter mentido, ter dito "não"…

Ela não sabia o porquê, mas sua mente estava teimando em regurgitar todos os momentos passados com o primo, felizes e tristes, de uma vez. As lembranças se misturavam, se confundiam, como numa grande penseira, e Bellatrix tentava se concentrar para escolher uma de cada vez, para então entender os fatos por trás delas.

Antes de sua fuga, estavam tão próximos, trancados na mesma prisão no meio do mar, Mesmo assim, não se viram em nenhum momento. Essa proximidade era apenas espacial, porque, na última grande conversa, Sirius ressaltara o abismo que havia e sempre existiria entre eles. Os gostos, as crenças, a moral, o caráter; não eram apenas diferentes, eram opostos.

Devia estar mesmo ensandecendo, pensando em Sirius Black àquela altura.

**_You had something to hide_**  
_Você tinha algo a esconder_  
**_Should have hidden it, shouldn't you?_**  
_Devia ter escondido, não devia?_  
**_Now you're not satisfied_**  
_Agora você não está satisfeita_  
**_With what you're being put through_**  
_Com o que você tem que passar_

Talvez merecesse aquilo tudo, a comida sem gosto, os dias no escuro, a tosse provocada pela umidade daquela cela de pedra, mas dependia do ponto de vista. Bellatrix podia ser considerada uma homicida sádica, louca e cruel, que não tinha escrúpulos e matava por atacado sem qualquer ressentimento. Mas isso a tornaria uma psicopata, e para ela, psicopatas não tinham qualquer sentimento, a não ser sobre si mesmos. E não era bem assim.

Ela podia lembrar algumas cenas familiares, nos anos que viveu na Mansão Black, que escorriam ternura. Os momentos com Andromeda, as brincadeiras que pregavam em Narcissa, as tardes quentes que passava à beira do lago em Hogwarts, à espera de uma noite de chuva torrencial, em que ela estaria num corredor qualquer, com Sirius colado em seu corpo.

Aquilo tudo parecia pertencer à outra pessoa, uma moça saudável, segura de si, bonita, e não àquela mulher desgrenhada que se olhava num caco de espelho. Quando entrara em Azkaban, ainda estava cheia de dignidade e levava consigo sonhos aos quais se agarrava desperadamente.

No final, era uma heroína para seu pai, estava lutando com todas as forças para purificar o mundo dos trouxas e sua família deveria estar orgulhosa. Mas não foi o que descobriu quando sua tia veio visitá-la. "Espero nunca mais ter que pisar aqui, Bellatrix. É deprimente ter que ver você, a grande esperança dessa família, nessa situação deplorável", ela disse sem poupar o nojo na voz. "Mas, tia, se eu estou aqui é porque sou fiel ao Lorde das Trevas, fiel à luta contra os trouxas!", Bella socava a mesa, com os punhos fechados. Como aquela velha podia falar com ela daquele jeito? "Bom, o que quer que tenha feito, não fez direito, não é?".

E dizendo isso, Walburga Black foi embora, sem olhar para trás. Estava decepcionada demais para continuar lá. Tinha perdido o filho querido, Regulus, e teve que ver seu filho Sirius ser preso naquela mesmíssima torre pouco tempo atrás. Agora sua sobrinha, a única esperança dos Black, presa como um bandido qualquer… era o fim da família, as duas estavam conscientes disso; Andromeda estava fora de cogitação, e Narcissa era "de porcelana" demais para fazer algo.

O peso de ter levado sua família junto de si para a prisão a afetava mais do que qualquer coisa. Bellatrix não estava sentindo falta de Rodolphus, ele era um marido que ela nunca quis. Também já tinha aprendido a conviver com a ausência de Andromeda, e fora obrigada a aprender viver também sem Sirius. Narcissa ficaria bem sem ela, nunca foram inseparáveis. Mas a Família Black, a _Mui Nobre e Antiga Família Black_, estava morrendo, e seus últimos descendentes capazes de mantê-la estavam presos. Os Black terminariam em Azkaban.

Esses sentimentos de culpa e frustração estavam latejando depois de catorze anos. Bellatrix já não tinha muita mais sanidade – se é que teve algum dia – e era um esforço enorme pôr a cabeça no lugar. Mas ela sabia, ou melhor, tinha descoberto do dia anterior, que a chave para manter-se sã era analisar seu passado para entender o presente e, quem sabe, o futuro.

Lembranças não costumam vir de forma cronológica, mas Bellatrix fez o esforço de lembrar o começo de seu fim, quando ainda eram uma família e ela estava cheia de sonhos à espera de aprovação.

* * *

**E então? O que acharam? Reviews são bem-vindas :D**

**Obrigada Feer e Miih por ajudarem na betagem.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo DOIS**

_**It's just time to pay the price**_  
_É a hora de pagar o preço__**  
For not listening to advice**  
Por não escutar os conselhos__**  
And deciding in your youth**  
E decidir na sua juventude__**  
On the policy of truth**  
Ter uma política de só falar a verdade_

Era um dia quente, mas parecia que o calor não entrava na Mansão Black. O calor externo ficava bloqueado pelos vidros impenetráveis pelas pesadas cortinas de veludo, assim como o som de qualquer alegria trouxa que pudesse interromper as lições de piano que Druella Black dava à sua caçula, Narcissa. As duas eram as únicas figuras claras no recinto: louras, de pele muito branca. A única diferença entre elas era a cor dos olhos: os de Narcissa eram de um azul claro, gelado, enquanto os de Druella eram âmbar, brilhantes. Os olhos de Andromeda eram idênticos aos da mãe, e Bellatrix sempre lembrava de uma ao ver a outra. Os mesmos olhos meigos...

Não, Druella não era meiga.

"Você é burra, Narcissa? Você não entende?" dizia sua mãe, exasperada. A garota abaixava o olhar, pedindo desculpas silenciosamente, começando a música toda de novo. Era um calor insuportável lá fora; as trouxas usavam indecentes vestidos floridos e Sirius mirava as mais novas sem qualquer pudor pela janela. Havia calor nele também, talvez por isso era tão alheio àquela família. Não havia calor humano naquela casa.

Onde estava Andromeda? Bellatrix não conseguia lembrar. Lembrava somente que seu pai fumava cachimbo com seu tio Orion mais ao fundo da sala, e sua tia Walburga fitava um por um com diferentes expressões. Foi com uma cara de vitória que olhou para a sobrinha recém-chegada, tentando disfarçar, em vão, que morria de calor naquele vestido escuro.

"Tenho notícias", Bellatrix disse em tom solene. "Notícias de que tipo?", perguntou seu pai sem se alterar. "Sobre o que decidi fazer da minha vida". Ela lembrou do efeito dessas palavras. Sua mãe parara imediatamente de tocar piano e Narcissa demorou um segundo a mais para entender seu real significado. Seu pai cuspiu de uma vez só toda a fumaça que tinha na boca, enquanto o tio ria.

Agora podia lembrar de Andromeda. Estava num canto com Regulus, os sonserinos menos sonserinos que Bellatrix já vira, mas não lembrava da expressão exata deles. Somente a de Sirius ficou estampada em seu cérebro, uma lembrança que a arruinaria se o Lorde das Trevas pudesse vê-la. Sirius estava tenso, prendia a respiração como se tudo dependesse daquela resposta, como se a vida dele pudesse ser alterada pela decisão de Bellatrix.

"O que você decidiu?", murmurou Druella com aparente medo. Conhecia a filha mais velha, sabia que a resposta não seria 'virar obliviadora e salvar os pobres trouxas da realidade'. Mas Bellatrix não respondeu na hora, preferiu dar mais um segundinhos de tenso prazer. Nisso, ela nunca mudou. Sempre gostou de manipular as expectativas alheias, atrasar a tortura mais um minuto, demorar-se para matar (o suspense era prazeroso). Só que a angústia de Sirius a fez engasgar na verdade.

"Resolvi… me alistar… como Comensal da Morte".

Notas duras bateram no piano quando Druella largou as mãos sob as teclas – ela sempre foi fraca demais. Cygnus riu altivamente, comemorando com um Orion que não parecia ter certeza dos sentimentos. Os olhos de Cissy e Reg brilhavam cheios de orgulho – e talvez inveja – , enquanto os de Andy jorravam nojo. Sirius… Sirius era só desprezo. Bellatrix o viu passar, dando a volta na sala e subindo em direção ao quarto.

Vozes, fumaça, risos e medos se misturavam numa cena confusa. Talvez fosse a fraqueza, a fome, ou talvez algum dementador estivesse por perto, mas Bellatrix estava fraca demais para lembrar de detalhes. O passado dera um salto em sua mente, e lá estava ela à porta do quarto de Sirius, refletindo se valeria a pena entrar ou não.

"O que você quer?", disse Sirius sem olhar para ela, sentado na cama, olhos fixos no chão. "Por que isso te abala tanto?", mas seu tom de voz não era de súplica, era de divertimento, algo que o primo sentiu. "Eu ainda tinha algum resquício de esperança sobre você, _Bellatrix_", ele fez questão de pontuar o nome da prima, que outrora chamava de "_minha_ Bella". "Esperança sobre mim?", e querendo alongar a conversa, entrou no quarto e trancou a porta. "Você, sua enorme… mente… doentia… sádica… maligna…", Sirius não conseguia ordenar as palavras, tamanho ódio que sentia.

_Minha Bella_... na verdade, Bella nunca foi dele, mas porque ele nunca a aceitou totalmente. Também nunca foi de Rodolphus, porque entre os dois o amor não via terreno fértil. E, para seu pesar, também não era do Lorde das Trevas... depois de tanto trabalho, tantos anos de fidelidade... Bellatrix ainda não sentira a presença de seu mestre. Estaria ele vivo? Se ele não retornasse... "Ele retornará", sussurrou para si mesma, lambendo a tatuagem feita à fogo em seu braço, "ele retornará!"

Estava cansada demais. Não se lembrava de ter jantado, talvez tivessem esquecido de trazer a comida, talvez realmente não quiseram trazer, talvez trouxeram e ela jogou contra a parede como na semana passada. Era aquela coceira maldita no braço esquerdo, que vinha e voltava… Bellatrix ainda tinha esperanças no retorno de Voldemort, na vitória dos Comensais da Morte... mas tinha que confessar, que naquele momento, queria comida, um banho e Sirius.

Sirius? Ele tinha fugido de lá, mas não sem antes ficar, provavelmente, tão magro e cadavérico como ela, que pensava em rir toda vez que imaginava o primo sendo preso como o "maior Comensal de todos", mesmo sem a Marca Negra. Ironia do destino. Enquanto ria fracamente, apoiada à parede de pedra bruta da cela, ia sentindo um desespero sufocar qualquer graça. Lembrou-se das palavras de Andromeda naquela fatídica noite, talvez antes ou depois da conversa interrompida com Sirius.

"É melhor repensar e desistir logo dessa sandice, Bella", disse a irmã do meio, com a voz dura. Mas a mais velha riu, tão confiante de estar fazendo a escolha certa, tão confiante que estaria, no futuro, glorificada e não numa cela úmida e escura. "E é melhor você desistir da sua sandice, Andy", carregou a voz de malícia. "Não pense que eu não sei… aliás, todos sabem, eu não sei como a Cissy e sua língua-maior-que-a-boca não contaram nada pro papai".

Bellatrix então viu o olhar de desprezo pela primeira vez nos olhos da irmã. No fundo, era igualzinha à mãe, embora a casca fosse de meiguice. Não havia nada de meigo naquela casa. Naquela _família_. Famílias meigas não tinham pele de runespoor¹ ou sangue de unicórnio guardado na sala de estar. Não tinham um porta guarda-chuva de perna de trasgo.

O único amor que Bella provara naquela mansão se esvaiu assim que ela decidiu escrever uma carta à Rodolphus Lestrange, seu colega, já alistado como Comensal da Morte. Pena à mão, tinteiro cheio e pergaminho longo, essas foram as três armas que amaldiçoaram o destino de Bellatrix. Duas decisões tomadas sem medir qualquer consequência, alianças para a vida toda. O que ela estava pensando? Que seria feliz?

Felicidade não era para Bellatrix Black.

_**You'll see your problems multiplied**  
Você verá seus problemas multiplicados**  
If you continually decide**  
Se você continuadamente decidir**  
To faithfully pursue**  
Manter fielmente__ essa_  
_**The policy of truth**  
Política de só falar verdade_

Enquanto tentava mergulhar naquela lembrança, do princípio do que se tornaria dali em diante, caiu no chão, cansada. O sono tomava conta de sua cabeça, embaralhando os pensamentos. Sentia-se perdida numa floresta escura, úmida e congelada, uma ardência no braço, a vida sendo sugada pela boca… "SOCORRO!", gritou Bellatrix de dentro da cela. Dementadores teriam rido, se a alegria existisse neles.

O grito foi tão alto, que nem as ondas violentas do mar, batendo nas paredes de Azkaban, puderam abafá-lo. Tão alto que Rodolphus Lestrange ouviu, o mesmo homem com quem Bellatrix tinha se casado numa cerimônia luxuosa, um casamento que durara pouco demais (mas ela não reclamava). Ele não estava muito distante dali, e quis berrar em resposta à esposa, mas somente conseguiu produzir um "Bella!" estrangulado, rasgando a garganta após anos e anos em silêncio. O grito fê-la despertar, e ela podia se ver novamente escrevendo um longo texto a Lestrange.

Não lembrava muito bem da carta que escrevera ao então amigo, apenas o teor categórico de suas palavras. _Gostaria que me pusesse em contato com o Lorde das Trevas… tenho certeza que faremos uma boa dupla… respeito suas ideias e admiro sua coragem…_ e blá, blá, blá, palavras vazias de emoção, como quase todas as que dirigiu a ele. _Quase_ todas.

Enquanto na casa Bellatrix era vista como heroína, com os parentes que mais gostava ela provava o desprezo. De um lado para o outro da mansão, Sirius e Andy andavam cochicando, segurando o braço um do outro, dizendo "tem certeza?", balançando a cabeça. À época, Bellatrix não tinha ideia precisa, e forçava-se a não acreditar numa fuga conjunta.

Por um bom tempo, Andromeda era tudo o que Bella mais gostava, como eram parecidas, como se gostavam, como se davam bem. De repente, ela conheceu aquele nascido-trouxa Tonks, um porco imundo que fazia humor de si próprio e se transformou barbaramente. Esqueceu-se da pureza da família, do sobrenome que ostentava, da irmã que tanto amava.

Ao mesmo tempo, a figura de Sirius perturbava Bellatrix cada vez mais. Como naquela manhã à beira do lago, atirando maçãs à lula gigante, sem camisa… nunca tinha reparado no quanto o primo crescera no verão. E numa noite se descobriu mergulhada em seus olhos acinzentados no meio do jantar, tentando descobrir de que metal eram feitos…

Aquele mesmo primo que era irritante há tão pouco tempo agora lhe parecia novo: um homem, não mais um menino, bonito como todos os da família, aquela mesma beleza perturbante que ela própria sabia ter. Sirius se tornou de uma hora para outra sua nova obsessão, mas também seu novo problema. Era alienado demais, altruísta demais, andava em péssimas companhias... mas era o único que a fez sentir-se daquele jeito, queimando por dentro, ora de raiva, ora de amor.

Mas Sirius e Andy agora não queriam mais saber dela e Bellatrix sabia que a culpa toda era de sua decisão. Na hora em que decidiu seguir o caminho da _sua_ verdade, perdeu a irmã, perdeu o primo e perdeu, por fim, tudo o que tinha de mais precioso: a beleza, a sanidade, a juventude, a família que tinha e a que poderia ter construído.

**

* * *

**

**¹ ****Runespoor ou Farosutil é uma cobra de três cabeças, descrição no Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam. Há uma pele de cobra na sala da Mansão, segundo **_**Ordem da Fênix**_**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo TRÊS**

_"**Oh you wild one**_  
_Ah, sua impetuosa_  
_**Devil's companion**_  
_Companheira do diabo_  
_**You won'****t stay satisfied for long**_  
_Você não ficará satisfeita por muito tempo"_

**– The Darkest Star, Depeche Mode.**

Nunca sentira tanta dor como naquela noite. O clima era sempre pesado em Azkaban, e os dementadores pareciam ter se multiplicado, tornando impossível uma noite tranquila. As imagens de Sirius e Andy cochichando impregnavam sua mente, como fantasmas. Para onde quer que ela olhasse, via a sombra dos dois, dirigindo olhares furiosos, e ela se sentia cada vez mais transtornada.

A voz da irmã ecoava pela cela, e chovia torrencialmente... como naquela noite, quando entrou no quarto de Andy procurar alguma resposta. _"Aonde... você vai?"_, mas não obteve resposta. Andromeda arrumava a mala com toques displicentes da varinha, uma expressão indiferente no rosto, roupas voando de um lado para outro do cômodo. Traição.

"Você vai fugir com aquele porco, não vai?"

"Não chame Ted de porco!", gritou Andy, finalmente olhando para a irmã. "Você sabe que ele _é_, a família dele, a vida que ele leva, pelo amor de Merlin, volte a si!", Bella empunhou a varinha, disposta a lutar, mas Andy dirigiu e ela mais um daqueles olhares congelados de ultimamente e falou suavemente, "Você _não_ vai contar à mamãe... ao papai? Logo _você_, tão dedicada, tão correta e integra...", mas antes que Andy pudesse continuar a exercer sua ironia, Bella se retirou.

Era o ônus, o fardo de manter-se do lado certo, de agir corretamente, de seguir o caminho da própria verdade: perder as únicas pessoas que ela realmente amava. Mas para o inferno Andromeda e seu Ted Tonks. Tantas outras maçãs podres estiveram naquela árvore, e foram eliminadas a tempo de não contaminarem as outras, era assim que deveria ser, afinal, eram os últimos com aquele nome (os primos Prewett não mereciam menção).

Todos estavam arranjando boas vidas terminando Hogwarts. Narcissa noivaria com Lucius Malfoy, tão rico quanto loiro, um pouco titubeante, na opinião de Bellatrix, mas Comensal de respeitável posição. Regulus tinha dezesseis anos e esperava uma resposta do Lorde das Trevas se poderia se alistar ou não (Bella achava que não), namorava uma garota de família tradicional, os Nott, e seria tudo o que Sirius abandonara.

Sirius, aliás, era uma grande preocupação, não só da prima, mas da família toda. Enquanto se isolava nas férias, trancado naquele quarto repleto de pôsteres de trouxas de biquíni (Bella queria morrer só de lembrar), parecia planejar em silêncio o golpe fatal na família. O sobrenome dependia grande parte dele, e se isso acontecesse, os Black se tornariam uma legião de grifinórios amantes de trouxas como os Weasley. Era apavorante.

Bellatrix era uma jovem bruxa tradicional, além de sábia e ambiciosa, e também estava se encaminhando. Numa noite estrelada, os quatro Lestrange foram jantar na Mansão Black, com o único propósito de noivar jovens de tão bom partido. Enquanto o mais velho falava com Bellatrix animadamente sobre as experiências adquiridas como Comensal, inflamando cada vez mais a vontade da jovem, o mais novo, Rabastan, lançava olhos esperançosos à Andromeda, que sorria com desdém, a mala pronta para fugir.

Assim que Rodolphus pôs a aliança no dedo de Bellatrix, Sirius se retirou para o quarto, sem qualquer objeção dos outros, que fingiam não sentir sua falta. O resto da noite se seguiu bem, embora Bella estivesse contando os minutos para os Lestrange irem embora, ela queria resolver uma pendência. Assim que se despediu do agora noivo e de sua família, ela esgueirou-se discretamente para o segundo quarto à direita, segundo andar, de plaquinha "Sirius". O primo não abriu a porta rapidamente, decidiu demorar-se alguns minutinhos, fazendo Bella provar do próprio remédio.

"Anda, Sirius Black", sibilou a jovem, com os lábios colados na porta, e, assim que ele abriu, ela esparramou sua presença pelo cômodo.

"Mas o que aconteceu com você?", ela perguntou.

"Me desculpe?", respondeu ele com fingido desdém.

"Você deixou a sala sem qualquer motivo, derrubando tudo por onde passava..."

"Me deixe em paz", disse Sirius agora sem fingir a raiva na voz.

"É sobre meu noivado, não é?", no fundo, ela estava se divertindo.

"Você não é o centro do mundo, Bellatrix". Ela o encarou, os dois estavam muito próximos.

"Por que isso te incomoda tanto, Sirius?"

"Case-se com quem você quiser, eu não dou a mi...", mas Bella o interrompeu, segurando o primo pela cintura.

"E se eu escolhesse você? Você aceitaria?", os olhos dela brilhavam, a ideia era insana, mas era compartilhada.

"Você está louca, prima?", Sirius tentava disfarçar o nervosismo, sem sucesso.

"Aceitaria?", perguntou ela mais uma vez, usando um tom de voz mais autoritário, os lábios quase se encontrando.

"S-sim", o rapaz respondeu, e eles finalmente se beijaram. O gosto dele não era comum, talvez por isso ele fizesse tanto sucesso. Sirius era um garoto muito bonito por fora, mas seu maior trunfo era a paixão com que agia.

Esses momentos ao lado dele não podiam ser reais. Essa alegria, esse calor, não era possível, era distante demais. Bellatrix devia ter errado demais para ter parado naquele inferno. Às vezes acordava desesperada, achando que estava morta, achando que estava condenada para a eternidade.

No seu julgamento estava confiante, confiante de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, o Lorde das Trevas estava certo, ora, ele era o herdeiro de Slytherin, o mais puro sangue, ele queria resgatar a moral de seu antepassado, resgatar a superioridade bruxa, que nunca deveria ter morrido. E ela era de uma família tão pura e tradicional como a dele, e lutaria ao seu lado.

Será que tudo isso era errado? Será que tudo pelo o que ela viveu não valia nada?

No começo de sua pena, não acreditava realmente que seu mestre tinha caído, imagine, o melhor bruxo que ela conhecia, tão inteligente e que tinha ensinado tanto a ela, derrotado por um moleque imundo cheirando a leite? Não se arrependia nem um pouco de ter torturado Longbottom e a mulher (embora não gostasse de desperdiçar sangue puro), só de ter sido pega antes de ter conseguido qualquer resposta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo QUATRO**

_"**Oh you dark one**  
Ah, sua infeliz  
**Eternal outsider**  
Eterna deslocada  
**Caught in the spider's web you've spun**  
Presa na teia de aranha que você mesma teceu"_

Na manhã do dia seguinte, cedo demais para que tivesse alguém acordado, Andromeda Black pegou sua mala e desceu as escadas da Mansão. Anos depois, Bella suspeitou que Kreatcher tenha colaborado na fuga, ele não fazia a menor questão de uma traidora na casa, assim como sua _querida senhora_ Walburga.

A tia tinha o hábito de fumar escondida, um único cigarro, às seis da manhã, todo dia, em frente à janela do corredor. Naquele dia em especial, não se levantou. Bella saberia depois que ela estava atrás da porta, esperando a sobrinha sair da casa, sorrindo, aliviada.

Não houve escândalo naquele dia. Druella se retirou nas refeições (a filha do meio sentava ao lado dela à mesa), e Cygnus ficou estarrecido, decepcionado com a filha que ele considerava misteriosa demais. Cissy ficou chocada no começo, mas depois não parecia se incomodar nem um pouco. Regulus... Bellatrix não lembrava, aliás, lembrava-se muito pouco dele. Morreu, sem deixar rastros. Embora a família acreditasse que o Lorde das Trevas tinha matado o rapaz pessoalmente, Bellatrix sabia que não era isso, mas, como nunca soube a resposta, não se incomodava em corrigir ninguém.

O Lorde das Trevas devia estar mesmo vivo. Ela nunca mais se sentira tão saudável e consciente. Conseguia lembrar-se de detalhes, como a mescla de emoções que sentiu ao entrar no quarto inabitado de Andromeda. Devia estar longe, fugindo com aquele Ted Tonks, enquanto a tia queimava o nome dela da tapeçaria da família.

Vinte anos depois, muito distante dali, Bellatrix sentia raiva. Por ter sido abandonada pela irmã, de quem era tão próxima, pela atitude deplorável da irmã de fugir como um rato, e tinha mais raiva por saber que Andy não era um caso isolado, mas o estopim para o fim da família.

Era isso.

A culpa não era sua. Não havia motivo, afinal, para sofrer com o peso dessa culpa. O problema Andromeda, e sua coragem inconseqüente. Bellatrix devia se sentir orgulhosa por estar trancada em Azkaban. Seu mestre voltaria e ela teria as maiores honrarias que uma bruxa poderia ter. Andromeda não foi sozinha – levou Sirius e Alphard com ela.

Bella olhou para o braço esquerdo, a Marca Negra cada vez mais visível, a mão cada vez mais ossuda fez a aliança de casamento se perder em algum lugar daquela cela escura.

Tão diferente do dia do seu casamento... estava frio, mas a Mansão Black estava mais iluminada do que nunca. Candelabros, velas, luzes de todos os tipos na sala de estar, onde Rodolphus Lestrange esperava sua noiva descer as escadas... as mesmas que viram Andy fugir...

No quarto, trancada, Bella se arrumava sem qualquer ajuda, tudo o que precisava era sua varinha. Os cabelos negros trançados, o vestido medieval de tecido muito leve, os olhos com maquiagem leve, aquela não era Bellatrix Black. E se pensavam que aquela era Bellatrix Lestrange, uma esposa submissa e pacífica, estavam enganados. Alguém batia na porta.

"Já vou", respondeu malcriada. _Alohomora_, ouviu alguém dizer, e assim Sirius adentrou o quarto, trancando novamente a porta, vestido com o sobretudo que usava em viagens. "Couro de dragão num _casamento_, Sirius? Francamente...", disse Bella, no auge da sua ironia. Adorava o primo naquela roupa, tinha vontade de despi-lo naquela hora.

"Você não vai se casar", ele falou autoritário, mas ela riu. "Uma palavra, Bellatrix, e podemos ser felizes os dois!", Sirius se aproximou da prima.

"Que palavra você quer, Sirius? Vassoura? Moto? Feijõezinhos? Ou aquela que seu amigo gosta... Elvendork?", ela não levava a situação a sério, o que irritava Sirius.

"Você vai casar feliz? É o que você quer?", agora o primo a segurava pelo braço.

"Você está me machucando".

"Você _também_".

Aquelas palavras a abalaram mais do que ela poderia confessar. Por um segundo, ela quiser dizer _não, não gosto, odeio esse cara_, mas sua consciência não permitiu.

"Bellatrix", o primo a fez voltar ao presente, "desista disso enquanto há tempo".

"_Não posso_, Sirius", ela não conseguiu disfarçar uma nota de desculpas na voz, mais para ela mesma do que para ele.

Os dois não conseguiram mais se olhar, mas logo suas bocas estavam se encontrando. O cetim que prendia seu cabelo foi ao chão, e a complicada amarração do vestido foi desfeita em segundos. O couro de dragão fazia companhia ao véu, jogados pelo tapete verde do quarto. Os convidados deviam estar esperando a noiva, mas ela não ligava para isso. Sabia, no fundo, que aquela era a última vez que veria Sirius, e quis aproveitar cada segundo.

E não importava se a maquiagem estava borrando, ou se Sirius estava arranhado, mas aquela era a primeira das sensações maravilhosas que Bellatrix sentiria a partir daquele dia. Firewhisky de noite, os elogios do mestre, as perseguições aos trouxas, torturar traidores do sangue... tudo era bom demais, mas nada era como Sirius dentro dela.

"BEL-LA-TRIX", berrou Walburga à porta.

"Por que essa velha fica mandando em mim mais que minha própria mãe?", perguntou baixinho a Sirius, ele riu fracamente. "JÁ VOU. ME DEIXE!", berrou em resposta, lançando mais um feitiço na porta, só para garantir. Estava uns vinte minutos atrasada, o que seria aceitável se o casamento não fosse na própria casa da noiva. Entre beijos sôfregos de Sirius, ela se levantou e voltou à realidade.

"Volta aqui...", ele pediu manhoso.

"Sai, Sirius. Acabou. Nunca mais...", disse ela com sombria autoridade.

"Você já disse isso antes..."

"Agora é _diferente_", então começou a se arrumar o mais rápido possível. "Cada minuto com você me mata, Sirius. E essa foi a nossa última pequena morte", sentenciou enquanto o rapaz se vestia. Ainda não conseguiam se olhar.

"É a maior besteira que você está fazendo, Bella... não, a maior vai ser virar Comensal... e eu sei que uma coisa está ligada a outra"

"Pois bem, ao seu lado minha vida seria um desastre, uma eterna fuga como a daquela traidora..."

"Que está muito mais feliz que você, Bella". Ela riu, descrente. Ora, sua felicidade estava apenas por começar.

Já estavam recompostos, e Sirius estava pronto para sair. "Só uma última coisa, Bellatrix. Me diga, sinceramente, você quer descer aquela escada, se casar e se transformar nesse monstro que você tanto aspira?"

A reposta ficou presa em sua garganta por anos... por todos os anos desde então.

_Não_, ela diria se tivesse um desatino.

Mas ela tinha juízo, e disse _sim_.

Sirius olhou dentro de seus olhos negros e a beijou pela última vez. Fugiu da casa no meio da cerimônia, todos estavam ocupados demais, e só se deram conta que Sirius tinha mesmo _fugido_ e não _saído_, só no dia seguinte.

* * *

**Se você chegou até aqui, REVIEW. Esse Sirius merece um comentário!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo CINCO**

"_**Oh you sad one**** / Playing the Angel**  
Ah, sua triste / Se fingindo de anjo  
**Isn't so easy where you're from**  
Não é tão fácil de onde você vem"_

Bellatrix ria sozinha em sua cela. Será que Rodolphus aceitaria casar-se com ela _naquele estado_? Suas unhas, sempre bem cuidadas, pintadas de preto, estavam agora enormes, medonhas, mais pareciam garras. Sua beleza tinha sido deixada do lado de fora de Azkaban, num passado longínquo, em que seus dentes eram brancos e perfeitos, seus cabelos negros e sedosos. Mas na verdade ele estava igual, o fim de todos foi o mesmo.

À época do casamento, Rodolphus era um homem muito atraente, Bellatrix nunca negou isso, e sabia que a recíproca era verdadeira. Desde a época da escola os dois formavam um par bonito e ajustado, e havia entre eles um sentimento que Bellatrix considerava melhor do que o amor bandido de Andy e o sangue-ruim, e do que o amor inconseqüente como o de Cissy e Malfoy. Ele seria um marido perfeito se não fosse um pequeno detalhe... ele não era Sirius.

A noite de núpcias foi excelente, porque passaram a noite se preparando para o acontecimento da noite seguinte. Uma tatuagem seria feita a fogo em seu braço esquerdo, mas isso era só o começo. O maior interesse em seu casamento era a proximidade de Rodolphus com o Lorde das Trevas. Em breve, ela seria a mais fiel e compenetrada Comensal da Morte, e a proximidade daquele momento estava transtornando-a.

"O que há com você, Bellatrix?", Rodolphus estava sentado displicentemente no braço da poltrona em que a esposa se encontrava desconfortável.

"É o momento mais importante da minha vida, Rodolphus", ela respondeu ríspida. _Pois é, ser Comensal da Morte e não sua esposa era a minha ambição_, pensou.

Um rapaz magricelo entrou no cômodo, era Rabastan trazendo a notícia que o Lorde das Trevas estava na mansão.

Lembrar daquele momento tantos anos depois fazia Bellatrix refletir seu comportamento, e rir; estava eufórica, trêmula, como uma fã prestes a ver seu ídolo, o que de fato ia acontecer. Mas a emoção não era a única responsável pelo mal estar momentâneo. Havia algo nela, _dentro dela_, algo diferente, um corpo estranho.

A cada fisgada de dor em seu braço ela parecia estar mais fraca. Não queria pensar desse jeito, queria acreditar que não estava perdendo parte de si, mas _ganhando_ parte do Lorde das Trevas. Faltando muito pouco para a Marca Negra estar completa, Bellatrix desmaiou. Por anos só pode lembrar-se das vozes longínquas de Rodolphus e do Sr. Lestrange perguntando o que teria acontecido, os choramingos da Sra. Lestrange e o desagrado do Lorde. Como aquela que pretendia ser a mais fiel Comensal desmaia logo na iniciação?

E por anos também, Bellatrix conseguiu esconder esse segredo, ou pelo menos acreditava esconder do Lorde, acima de qualquer outro. Assim que acordou, foi ao banheiro com a desculpa de lavar o rosto, ou algo parecido, então, deparou-se com o que já temia.

Sangue. Muito, muito sangue.

A cena não podia ser mais emblemática. No momento em que Lorde Voldemort entrara em sua carne, seu sangue, o que restara de Sirius Black fora eliminado – os dois não poderiam conviver em Bellatrix, era uma escolha, e ela já tinha a sua opção.

Algumas pessoas nascem com a missão de serem mães e pais dedicados, amorosos, outras, com a missão de se dedicarem ao mundo que acreditam em qualquer outro vínculo eterno. Bellatrix, em momento algum, sentiu inveja de Andromeda e seu bebê multicolorido, e, imaginando-se como Cissy, correndo apaixonadamente atrás de um fedelho de fraldas a fez ter certeza que ela, Bellatrix, tinha sido feita para o mundo e não para poucas pessoas.

Tentando limpar o sangue da melhor forma, se recompor como se não fosse uma vida que estivesse escorrendo por entre suas pernas, Bella se olhou no espelho e viu o rosto lívido, com suaves marcas ao redor dos olhos, advindas das noites ansiosas sem dormir. Não podia imaginar que suas olheiras se tornariam muito mais fortes, e ela, muito mais fraca. Naquele momento, trancada naquele banheiro, perdendo o último vínculo com Sirius, ela decidiu tomar a mentira por verdade, e assumir a si mesma.

"_**I don't want you to change**** / Stay as you are**  
Não quero que você mude / Continue como é  
**The Darkest Star**** / Shining for me / Majestically**  
A estrela mais negra / Brilhando para mim / Majestosamente"  
_

Em Azkaban, Bella passava as pontas dos dedos dormentes pela parede da cela, raspando o salitre colado nas pedras. Sabia que o sal promovia algum benefício à saúde mental, e isso talvez fosse a razão por estar sã, além da obsessão de viver pelo mundo livre de trouxas e afins. Mas catorze anos tinham se arrastado, e ela sabia que estava morrendo, como um animal selvagem preso em cativeiro - ela nunca conseguiria se adaptar.

Dentre suas irmãs, e, quem sabe, dentre toda uma geração, ela sabia que era a mais Black de todos. Sabia que era a estrela mais sombria de todo um universo familiar. e nada, nada poderia ter sido diferente. Aquela era Bellatrix, aquele era Sirius, aquele era Rodolphus, aquele era o Lorde das Trevas. Podia sentir sua presença cada vez mais intensa, a movimentação dos dementadores, o frio, a ardência no braço. "BELLA!", ela ouviu novamente a voz do marido, após anos de silêncio, "É ELE! ELE VOLTOU!".

Seria possível? Teria o Lorde realmente voltado para libertar seus mais fiéis Comensais?

Então tudo tinha valido a pena. Perder era o primeiro passo para ganhar, e Bellatrix tinha perdido demais. Era chegada a hora de ganhar a liberdade, o mundo pelo qual lutava, o respeito do Lorde das Trevas, uma nova vida.

As paredes estavam tremendo, assim como ela, estava muito frio. Os dementadores voavam em bandos ao redor de Azkaban, e o mar nunca esteve tão bravo. A Marca Negra em seu braço deu a confirmação do que ela esperou por catorze anos, e um sorriso de alívio apareceu em seu rosto ao ver a mesmíssima marca no céu escuro. Não havia mais nada para mudar, e se tivesse ela não faria.

Era a hora de enfrentar o inimigo maior.

"_**It's too late to change ****events / It's time to face the consequence**  
É tarde demais para mudar os acontecimentos / É hora de enfrentar as consequências  
**For delivering the proof**** / In the policy of truth**  
Por entregar as provas / Nas mãos da verdade"_

– **Policy of Truth, Depeche Mode.**

**

* * *

**

**E entãããão? REVIEW ME para eu saber :D**

**Obrigada por ler!**


End file.
